Hinaella
by Sasura
Summary: Poor Hinaella used to live with her kind mother, and her wise father Hiashi and Mikoto. But soon after their death. Hinaella is slaved with work. When an invitation to a all comes from the prince, Hinaella is desperate to go! NaruHina Cinderella Fic. R
1. Hinaella

**HyuugaElla**

**The sweetest version of Cinderella Hinata, you may ever read. ) Have some napkins near, as you might be crying a bit. Hehe, I hope you enjoy HyuugaElla, also in advance. Neji and Hanabi are her older sisters in this story. Haha Neji you're so weird. Anyways no offense Neji fans. I love Neji-kun too. I just wanted to see how Neji would turn out as a girl. He does have ultra long hair! Now on with "Hyuugaella" please enjoy. R&R amigos.**

**Enjoy, **

**Sasura **

Young 16 years old Hinaella, had long lavendar hair, beautiful short eye lashes, marvelous cherry pink lips and a sweet lilac scent, but don't let looks deceive you this girl swept the floors, room to room, vacumed the steps, step to step, dust the couch, couch by couch. Hinaella and her father Hiashi lived in a huge mansion, they used to live with their beautiful mother Mikoto. (A/N: I don't know if Hinata has a mom in the real story, so I am just going to use Mikoto for now.) But soon she died after having Hinaella. Her mother was graceful, beautiful and kind, and having her pass away, was shocking news to everyone. But soon Lord Hiashi married a new wife, the new queen of the Hyuuga family. She was very rude to poor Hinaella, and always tried to hurt her. Soon Hinaella's father Lord Hiashi died of poisoning the queen gave him in his daily tea. Her 2 older step sisters at 17 and 19, were very rude to her. Making her do their chores, clean their laundry and they practically slaved her. Poor Hinaella also read the newspaper in her spare time if she ever could. She saw a beautiful prince named "Uzumaki Naruto" with his cunning bright blue eyes, and ruffled spiky blonde hair. He was as handsome as ever, and he was looking for a wife! She read the headlines:

"Prince Uzumaki Naruto Is Looking For A Bride"

The news reporters say that Prince Uzumaki Naruto is looking for a new wife, he wants one that is smart, beautiful, gentle, kind and knows how to cook ramen. Invitations to his ball will be coming soon if he deems you are worthy. Everyone is invited, but you must bring a bowl of home made ramen for the prince. He will judge the best one, and the girl that makes the best one, will dance with him, if you are the perfect dancer, he will invite you to his house for the night. To have a talk. Prince Uzumaki Naruto is a very kind, gentle heated but outspoken prince and will do anything to find his perfect wife.

Just as she finished reading the headline, a mail came in the mail slot. She saw it the headline:

"Prince Uzumaki Naruto Is Looking For A Bride"

She almost fainted, the prince was inviting her family to the royal ball! Just as she was going to tell her step sisters and mother the good news. Her mother ripped the invitation from her.

"You are not to go, Hinaella, you must stay here at home" Hinaellla's step mother instructed her.

Hinaella looked at the floor, it was all for the best though.

"You are to help my daughters get ready for the ball you pig" she continued.

Hinaella nodded sadly. She went to her step sisters room to tell them the news of the ball.

Though a certain someone was watching.

She had pink hair, and green eyes. She was small, had all her curves and was so cute. She wore a strapless pink shirt, and a gorgeous glitter white mini skirt, she threw her leaf green wand into the air, it sparkled some dust onto the ground.

"By tomorrow, Hinaella will get all her dreams!" she exclaimed quietly.

**EEEEIIII! Who may that pink haired girl be? Do you think Hinaella will get her wish? Thanks for reading the first chapter of Hinaella, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R for a reward!**

**-Sasura**


	2. Meet Haruno Sakura

**Hinaella**

**Meet Haruno Sakura!**

**Your fairy god sister.**

**In this chapter, we will introduce someone new, who could it be? Who could it be?  
Thanks for all your reviews everyone, I hope you enjoy this story! DodoBirdMemories has been updated, and Konan-chan My Rose is on hold, and I am working on the next chapter of Its Time For Some Love Shower Pitch! ) Alright, lets do this. **

**ENJOY**

**-Sasura**

Hinaella saw sparkling dust drop from a little stick outside.

'I wonder what it is' she thought as she brought her broom and walked outside.

She saw it, she saw it, she saw it! A fairy! She cried sparkling tears.

"This must be a dream!" she exclaimed quietly, so her parents and sisters could not here her.

"Hey, you must be Hinaella Hyuuga right?" the hip, spunky fairy asked.

"Yes.." she replied.

"Well, I'm here to make all your dreams come true!!" she said.

"Wow, thats amazing, but I don't have any wishes.. I don't want to waste your power"

"Its okay! We always get power refills so granting wishes are no problem, also do you have a room? Staying out here is cold, and its dirty too!" she exclaimed.

"Sshh, and yes I do have a room" Hinaella whispered.

"Show it to me please?" the fairy asked.

"Sure" so Hinaella went to show the little fairy her room.

"Cool, cool, cool!" Sakura cried, as she stared, at the queen size bed, golden walls, pink carpet and tons and tons of high tech furniture.

"Thank you, now I must get back to work, nice meeting you" Hinaella said, rushing out of her room, shutting the door quietly.

"That dummy, I came here to help, not be a burden" Sakura said. She looked into her crystal ball.

"I predict this girl, will find her true love tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed.

As soon as Hinaella got down, her step sisters snapped at her,

"Listen up, mom said you can't go to the ball, and you're supposed to help us with our dressed" they snickered.

"Yeah I know.." Hinaella whispered quietly.

"Good, now go make our dresses!" they called as they went upstairs.

"BUT I HAVEN'T!" Hinaella started.

"Who cares, just make our dresses by 12:00 witch" they shrieked.

"Okay.." Hinaella said.

She was sad, what would she do? She only had half an hour to do all her chores, and make the dresses.

She ran into her room.

"Sakura! I wish for 2 pretty ball gowns" she called.

Sakura came out,

"Made your wish eh?" Sakura questioned the girl.

"Yes I have"

Sakura nodded and used her magic, soon 2 beautiful ball gowns rushed out.

"Thank you, thank you!" Hinaella cried.

She ran to her sisters room.

"I am done!" she called.

Her stepsisters looked astonished, but they didn't say a word.

"Nice, now get out" Hanabi her oldest step sister finally said.

Hinaella went out, her head looking down to the floors.

"Poor girl.." Sakura thought, as she peeked from her wall hiding place, then she rushed back up to the bed room to meet Hinaella.

**TBC**

**How was that? I don't have much motivation on this story for some reason.. Not much interest as I would say. But I will surely continue it for the love of fans.**

**)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEWW**

**Prize Giveaway: Monday**

**-Sasura**


	3. I Made My Wish

**Hinaella **

**Chapter 3: Sakura I Have My Wish**

**Sorry guys, I am thinking of dis continuing this story, but here is the chapter anyways!**

**Please enjoy.**

Hinaella looked outside the window, the sun was shining, the clouds were glorius, Hinaella let her index finger out, surprisingly a blue jay flew by and landed on her finger, Hinaella giggled and petted it, as it flew away. _'I wish I could fly, and be as free as a bird'_ Hinaella thought. Today Hinaella was going to go shopping in the village, like any other girl would! Hence the last sentence. Hinaella never got the chance to see the outside world, all she could do, was stay inside, cook, clean, and help her sisters, she was cindersoot. Hinaella sat down on the couch, as she finished the last chore of the day, and it was already 11:30! Hinaella was used to this treatment though, living 10 years alike this would mean a lot of work. At her 16th birthday she was to get married to a prince, or she would rule the kingdom. Hinaella was anxiously waiting for the day. Only 3 more months of this hardship and she was free, to do whatever she chose. That day would be the day of Hinaella's true release.

She looked at the pale brown list, it had all her chores.

Laundry Check

Dishes Check

Vaccum Check

Dust Check

Sweep Check

Mop Check

Wax Check

Hinaella sighed, whenever she was done her chores, she would go make a meal for Sakura to eat, Sakura was a little fairy and needed food as well as any other child, err fairy.

"Ahh let's see, what should I get her today..." Hinaella mumbled as she warily walked into the kitchen. The huge kitchen was filled with, warm smelling aroma's and delicious curry.

"Ahh I know.. curry and milk" Hinaella exclaimed, she quickly got a small bowl and pulled it in.

As she walked up, her step mother bumped into her..

"We are going to the ball now, Hinaella, stay home and go to bed" her step mother smiled wickedly.

"Yes great queen..." Hinaella smiled.

Her step mother dismissed her presence and proceeded to her daughters rooms. Hinaella on the other hand, frowned slowly as her step mother left, leaving to her own room.

"Here is your food Sakura" Hinaella smiled brightly to Sakura, handing her the food.

"Oh goody 2 shoes! Thanks so much Hinaella, I so really do love curry!" she exclaimed, flying around. She took the bowl and began to eat.

"You know Sakura, I think I made my wish.." Hinaella started, after a lot of silence.

Sakura stopped eating, "What is it?"

"I want to go to the ball" she smiled happily.

"Well thats no problem, just go fetch me a pumpkin, 3 mice, and a horse.." Sakura grinned.

**Well that is the end of Hinaella chapter 3: Sakura, I Have My Wish.**

**Review Continue Count: 15**

**Continuation Date: August 10th**


	4. Author Note

**Discontinued/On Hold**

I'm very sorry for doing this, but after I had rejoined I saw I had so many incomplete stories. I don't think I have the time to finish them all so...

So Bubble Book, The Not So Perfect Vacation, Yakumo The Blazing Wing, and Help? will all be discontinued/on hold. But will stay up for you to read and enjoy as it is. If I get enough requests (5-10+) I will continue the requested story.

The main stories I will be continuing are, Konanchan My Rose, Dodobird Memories, and Hinaella.

By the way, Hurt Inside will be the most updated.

Since I have been holding everyone up so long in suspense.

Expect chapters coming up soon and spam of "Sasura Has A New Story/Chapter!" readers!

Thank you for being so understanding when I had quit, and let you all down.

But now I'm back, and hoping to make up for it all!

-Sasura


	5. Hurry Hurry! The Ball Awaits!

**Hinaella**

**Chapter 5: Hurry Hurry! The Ball Awaits.**

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in such a LONG time. New Year, new stories, new chapters, and new memories to be made! How was your New Years? What's been new for you? Wanna give me some feedback on that, via review?

Kay, enough chitter chatter.

Onto the story!

**NARUXHINA**

Hinaella scrambled to her feet, and ran to the backyard to fetch a pumpkin. She smiled, as she found the plumpest, most breath-taking pumpkin of them all. Rich orange, smooth and flawless. Free of visible blemishes... She quickly picked it up, the heaviness slowed her down, but she didn't care! She just wanted to get to that ball! She dropped the pumpkin at the door of her room and took a deep breath. She then ran to the basement to find three mice. She found exactly what she needed, instantly! One mice was cocoa brown, with a large, plump body. The other was as skinny as a tooth pick with a dark brown color. The last mouse was a shimmering white, with a width of Hinaella's delicate pinky finger.

Magically, she found a basket, and dropped each mouse gently into the basket. She ran up the stairs to the door of her room and let the basket down.

Now a horse... She skipped to the barn happily, with magical thoughts of dancing with Prince Naruto in her mind.

Where were the horses? Where was all the pigs, and chickens and all the farm animals? She walked in cautiously, and approached a shadow hidden in the corner of the wall. It was a small little fairy.. Like Sakura! She poked the fairy gently, and it instantly came to life!

"Like, who are you?" she cried.

"I should be asking you that!" Hinaella replied fearlessly, her hands on her hips.

... Sakura had good influence on her!

"I like the way ya think, kid. Are you Hanabi Hyuga?" she asked.

"No. That's my sister. I'm Hinaella Hyuga... Why?" Hinaella replied.

"Well I'm Ino Yamanaka, I was sent to be your sister Hanabi Hyuga's fairy godmother. I'm guessing Sakura Haruno is your fairy godmother? Geez, that girl is SO annoying," Ino laughed.

Hinaella shook her head, "I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got to get to the royal ball!"

"Let me guess, you're looking for a horse eh? Well I'll give you a horse, but you must choose me as your fairy godmother, instead of Sakura!" Ino whispered.

"Okay... fine," Hinata said. She was so wrapped up into getting to the ball!

"Cool," Ino whispered, she snapped her fingers, and a golden, brown chestnut horse appeared right in front of her.

"This horse can be yours. But go tell Sakura, you choose Ino Yamanaka as your fairy godmother," Ino smiled.

"Alrighty," Hinaella smiled. "Thank you Ino!"

Hinaella scurried out of the barn, into the house, meeting Sakura halfway.

Sakura had tears in her eyes, "I heard everything Hinaella. It's okay, I understand. Forget the ball, let Ino help you."

She flew away sadly, a single tear dropped onto the ground with a silent 'PLOP'.

Hinaella chased after her breaking into a sprint run.

"Sakura wai-!" she called.

Suddenly she vanished into thin air.

Ino came to her side, "Did I forget to mention Sakura would disappear forever if someone was chose over her to be their fairy godmother?"

She laughed menacingly.

"That was too easy. Eliminating competition and all," Ino cackled, as she soon vanished.

Hinaella fell on all fours. Her knees felt like rubber. She was so confused. So sad. So upset. Feeling so stupid.

_'Sakura...'_ she thought.

**HINAXNARU**

What'll happen next?

I'm looking forward to some reviews!


	6. Please Come Back?

**Hinaella**

**Chapter 7: Please Come Back..**

Alrighty, so two new chapters in a day! A very special reviewer, has inspired me to do ANOTHER chapter, and I'm very happy that they have enjoyed the story so far!

I have also taken some suggestions and decided to keep Hinata's name Hinata.

But then maybe later, the switch to Hinaella will come through.

Enjoy Chapter 7 of Hinaella!

**

* * *

  
**

Hinata stood up shaking with tears stained on her face. She couldn't believe she was so stupid! She couldn't believe, she let someone manipulate her.. Twist her around and make her abandon her own! She felt so low, so horrid. Wiping her dirty yet delicate fingers on the hem of her ripped, rag dress she went inside quietly. She ran up all the way to her room, and looked at herself in mirror.

"What have I become?" she asked herself quietly.

"You haven't become anything. You just think you've changed, but really it was just a naive decision," a deep, masculine voice spoke.

A larger fairy-looking figure flew into the room. It had dark blue hair, and emotionless yet wise, obsidian eyes. Pale snow white skin, covered it's face.

"W-w-who's there?" Hinata stuttered.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm one of the main male wish givers at Yume Hoshi, Dream Star. My father Fugaku Uchiha owns the Yume Hoshi, and runs it like his life depends on it," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Listen, it's a long story. I was with my father, monitoring all the fairy, and wish givers progresses on granting wishes, when I saw what you experienced... You know, the Ino and Sakura situation? See, Ino isn't allowed to actually tell you to choose between them, you have to willingly choose her. So Sakura hasn't disappeared, but we are tracking her down as we speak.. As a male wish giver and I'm in a good mood, I'll allow you to have three wishes. You have all night long, and that's all," Sasuke grunted.

"My first wish is that Sakura will appear right here, right now! My second wish is that she forgives me, and my third wish is that I can still get to the ball!" Hinata replied, not missing a beat.

"Alright then.." Sasuke mumbled, as he muttered some words under his breath.

In a bright flashing light, Sakura appeared. Her normally sparkly pink dress was tattered, her gorgeous, innocent face was splattered with tears.

"Hinata," Sakura spat, over tears.

Hinata motioned to Sasuke, "I thought I wished, she would forgive me?" she whispered.

"Sorry. I can't mess with people's feelings," was his sad reply.

"Sakura... I'm truly sorry, will you take me to the ball? ... And will you forgive me?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hinata, I can't help but feel you only want me here to get you to the ball... But very well, I'll bring you to the ball... Might as well get it over with..." she said, forcing a tiny smile onto her face.

She waved her silver wand, and muttered a few words. Hinata was now wearing a gorgeous silver, and midnight blue, sleeveless dress. It was long, and flowing. Her hair was all done up in a crescent bun, with two wavy strands of hair left down in the front of her face. They were now outside, and facing a gorgeous pure white horse, and a large golden carriage!

Hinata sighed heavily, "Thank you Sakura... It's gorgeous!"

"You're welcome Hinata..." Sakura replied sadly.

"Well I guess it's off to the ball with you Hinata. Have fun, hang out... Until 12:00 AM. At exactly that time, you must leave," Sasuke told Hinata.

"Alrighty, thanks Sasuke!" Hinata replied.

"Come on, let's go Sakura," Sasuke remarked with a smirk.

Sakura and Sasuke disappeared into thin air.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, she stepped into her carriage, and she was off to the ball!

**

* * *

**

**So there's Chapter err.. 6 I think. Haha. **

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**


End file.
